Love Needs a little Sugar and Harmony
by DreamWings231
Summary: 3x13 Sugar plays cupid for Harmony and Rory because of how lonely to two are and so sets them up on dates two guys in their lives who can be their Valentine. Dameron or Rory/Cameron HarmonyxAU AJ Rafael


Sugar glanced around all the red and pink decorations and smirked once in a while when at the corner of her eye she saw nearly every boy take in her amazing beauty and every girl in the Lima Bean envying her. Ah Valentine, sure every time she steps in a room she feels the stares of her admirers but the up coming holiday just means tons of gifts and candy.

Plus Valentine is also a great reason for parties, and cute boys who try so hard to get her attention. But Sugar's thinking of finishing some unfinished business. The love life of one of her close friends, Harmony Pierce. They were childhood friends and went to the same high school till she decided to go to McKinley to officially be a rival of Harmony and her Unitards and prove that she's the better star of the two. After all, friendship needs a little completion once in a while.

But her best friend's love life comes first.

"Hey Sugar." The raven haired girl took the seat across from Sugar and passed her a mocha latte, "So how's Valentine week been going at your school?"

"Oh just the usually, boys falling for my hotness. Two guys in Glee club are competing to be my date the for the party."

"Right, I almost forgot about the Valentine party your hosting."

Taking a sip from the latte, Sugar stared Harmony, "You're lying, you've been avoiding the topic of the party because you're single and think that no boy would like you and used you like that last one. Sorry, asperagers."

Avoiding Sugar's glaze, Harmony tried to push away the thoughts of her ex boyfriend, "Can we never mention him?"

"You're scared Harm, you're letting one boy get into your way of finding a hot boyfriend. That's why I'm gonna help you get you a date and possibly a boyfriend!"

The taller of the two smiled, "Fine then but you have to show me who's the two guys that want you."

Tilting her head, Sugar saw her Irish admirer across the mediocre cafe, "There's the one who can walk, Rory. I think he could actually be a leprechaun even if he says he's not. The other's in wheelchair named Artie and I have to admit, he can be cute and sexy like Andrew Garfield."

"He's cute," Harmony looked at the boy up and down and then notice him take a sit at a table with a guy in a uniform, "Who's the guy in the Dalton uniform?"

"Not sure but he looks like a huge nerd with those glasses of his and look how messy his blond hair is."

"It kind of works for him but don't you think they look a little more than friends?"

The two girls spied more and saw how Rory would blush at everything that the blond said or how they would accidentally brush his hands with the nerd. Whatever the two were talking about the Dalton nerd never looked away from Rory and smiled and almost looked smitten over the Irish boy.

"My gaydar is going off like crazy right now."

Harmony looked back to Sugar, "You think that Rory could be bi for him or is it the other way round? And since when did you have a gaydar?"

"I've always had one, I just never used it and both, they just need the right push or blondie just like to make Rory flustered with no experience in boy love." The asperager girl began to smirk as different scenarios of an Irish boy and a nerd getting together because of Sugar's cupid powers flashed though her head. "We should totally do something about this."

"You sure about that?" Harmony glanced at the happy due and back to the already plotting cupid in front of her, "Some people don't need to be forced into a relationship that they're not ready for."

"Oh, we all know that people always interfere with other people's love life. Plus they seem to really like and trust each other." Taking a sip of her latte, Sugar quietly muttered, "Unlike the jerk you dated."

Looking back to Rory and the blond, Harmony thoughts brewed, "Are they even out of the closet? We can't force them and if Rory's asking you to be his Valentine then he's either bi or in the closet which would mean uh." Harmony stared at Sugar.

"Mean what?"

"Uh that Rory would be unintentionally want to date you so that he would appear to be straight."

Harmony waited for Sugar do something asperager like, meaning her running up to the Irish boy and yell at him about using her as coverage of his sexuality, but instead Sugar blinked and responded, "I must be so hot that I can make gay guys like me. Wow, I just took my hotness for granted but I must be really, really hot."

Mentally face-palming, Harmony just shrugged off Sugar being Sugar, "So what's the plan?"

* * *

Match making required more than two people sometimes.

To get to this mystery Dalton nerd without being too suspicious, Harmony and Sugar decided to ask Rory's host sister for help, after all Brittany already knew about Rory's sexuality. It's just that Harmony wasn't expecting to hear that Rory's half leprechaun and half bicorn. No not unicorn, bicorn.

Whatever that even means, she probably won't understand. But somehow Sugar understood the Cheerio.

And that's where they are now, two days later after making up a plan where Sugar is currently stalling Rory by saying that she'll give him some brownie points since Artie's in the lead of their contest for Sugar and Brittany's walking up to the Dalton blond nerd with Harmony spying in the background.

The boy became dumbfounded as Brittany took a seat in front of him at the Lima Bean, "Um, hi?"

"You must be very smart or magical if you can see a leprechaun."

"W-what?"

"But Rory's half leprechaun so that means that some people like me can see him, so we're both geniuses and bicorns."

"Uh," the Dalton nerd blinked but smiled polity, "Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell, you know Rory?"

Brittany nodded, "I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Rory's my leprechaun friend, he is very special to me. We're both bicorns, but he doesn't want to admit it."

"Bicorn?"

"Yes and I see you checking out his horn."

Cameron choked on his coffee and his cheeks flushed pink, "I'm what? His horn?"

"You better not be doing this just to get his pot of gold."

Calming down, Cameron scratched his head, "Um I'm not really getting what you mean but I swear, I'm not using Rory in any possible way, I'm just his friend."

"Like I said before, Rory's special and deserve someone special. I think that you're the special person that can make Rory feel magical since Rory doesn't want to admit that he is a leprechaun with no powers unlike all the other magical leprechauns in his family."

Looking at Brittany, Cameron gave up hope for logic and tried to speak her language "Yeah, I want to make Rory feel special since he already has a bad experience of America from all the bulling he's getting."

"They're just jealous because Rory's magical."

Smiling, Cameron nodded his head as the two blonds continued to talk. Harmony on the other hand was losing focus and wondering why she was helping Sugar get a guy a date when a while ago the asperger girl was meddling with her love life. After all, Sugar made it quite clear that she's going to get Harmony a date for the party. The question is who the said date is going to be.

* * *

"Sugar, don't ye think that all these clothes and make up are unnecessary?"

The brunette girl abundantly stopped, causing Rory to bump into her and dropped a few bags while shoe boxes and smaller bags stacked in his arms dangerously shook out of balance.

"Rory, remember this," Sugar turned around to glare at Rory, "Every girl in the world, whether they admit it or not, loves shopping. None of those bags are useless, in fact some of the dresses and make up are for my plan of being cupid for week."

"Ye helping someone snog another?" Rory leaned down to pick up the fallen bags and smiled at Sugar, "That's mighty kind of you, Sugar. Who's the lucky lass and lad?"

Rory followed Sugar as she continued window shopping, "My friend from another school, I saw on her Facebook page that there's one guy that she's been taking a lot of pictures with and he so happens to be single at the moment. He's cute but Harmony can do better than some Asian boy with nerdy glasses, maybe he's a geek but since Harmony likes this guy then I'll try to not scare him off."

"Just because a person has glasses doesn't mean that he's a nerd or geek."

Sugar looked at Rory with a raised eye brow, "How would you know? I never seen you talk to any of the nerdy kids at school."

"Um actually," Rory mumbled, "Well I did meet this guy at the Lima Bean a couple of weeks ago and he's not a total nerd."

"Rory, you're blushing," Sugar ignored the red faced boy as they walked into a music store where on stage was an Asian teen finished singing a Valentine themed song. The small crowd clapped and went back to whatever they were previously doing. Sugar tapped the Asian's shoulder and said, "You're AJ Rafael, I'm Sugar Motta, it's a pleasure for you to meet me. Now, down to business, you like my friend Harmony Pierce and it's almost Valentine's."

* * *

A day later, Cameron founded himself once again at the Lima Bean talking to strange people, "So basically you three want me to serenade Rory to be my Valentine?" The Dalton boy stared at Brittany, Sugar, the girl that Rory said of being his soon-to-be Valentine, and Sugar's friend Harmony. "But isn't he still trying to get Sugar to be his Valentine?"

"I chose the other guy after him performing a hot boy band routine."

"I really wish I saw that, it sounds really sweet and amazing."

Getting out of her chair, Brittany said, "Everything will be perfect at Sugar's party. Cameron Warbler will be with Rory Leprechaun and Rachel Berry look a like will be happy with her date. I promised Rory cookies when I left the house, leprechauns need love for happiness and cookies are made of love, bye. "

"Rachel Berry look a like? I look like that girl from the mixer?"

"I'm not even a Warbler, that Sebastian guy said I couldn't dance."

"Anyway, we just need you to come to the party, sing a song, and sweep Rory off his feet. Everything else I will handle."

"Wait, Brittany said I had a date, are you setting me on another blind date?"

Ignoring her, Sugar shoved a decaf coffee into Harmony face, "So, you have a song in mind?"

* * *

Rory looked at all the happy couples dancing around him. Sure he was able to talk to Kurt before but now he's currently in the arms of Blaine. Glancing at Sugar giggling in Artie's lap, the Irish lad was still wondering what surprise Sugar mentioned before. Signing, Rory began thinking that pursuing Sugar was not the best idea. Yes she seemed like a pretty, nice girl but she seemed at little cruel when she was apart of the Trouble Tones that were throwing dodge balls at him.

"Well don't you look lonesome tonight." In front of Rory stood a raven haired girl smiling at him, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all, name's Rory."

"I'm Harmony, Sugar told me about you."

Raising a brow at her, Rory asked, "Are you the surprise that Sugar told me about?" Harmony shook her head. "Then, wait that dress, Sugar made me shopping with her and brought that exact same dress."

"Yep, I'm just you're not the only one that's being set on a date. I just hope the guy I'm set up with is at least well mannered or something like your date."

"You know my date?" Rory was about to probe the girl for further answers till Sugar began speaking into the mic, basically demanding everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, I'm here to welcome a special guest ready to sing for us please welcome Cameron Mitchell!" A spotlight aimed upon the tall blond already playing a guitar with the band already backing him up.

_Well I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
I talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

Cameron walked down the tables till he reached Rory didn't break the eye contact they had since beginning the song. Rory stood and began singing along._  
_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million of excuses  
I thought of every __possibility_

The New Directions minus Brittany and Sugar watched confusing at the two, wondering when Rory turned gay. Santana on the other hand just said, "I knew it, all leprechauns are gay."

_And I know someday that it'll turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
Yeah, I promised you kid that I'll get so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

Rory and Cameron walked circles around each other till they ended up on stage with everyone in the room singing and dancing along.

_They say all's fair and in love and war  
_

_But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and  
We'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me  
And now I see every possibility _

_And someday I know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work to work it out  
I promise you kid I'll give more than I get_

Harmony smiled at the two happily singing together with no attention to anyone else but themselves. But even in a loving atmosphere, Harmony's thoughts lingered to who her date is. Until her was tapped on her shoulder and saw one of her closest friends, "AJ?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harms. Care to be my date for this lovely evening?"

Grinning, Harmony accepted the extended hand of his and stood up, "I would love to." Behind her, Sugar smilied at her handiwork on how awesome a cupid she is and went back to dancing with Artie as Cameron and Rory finished singing.

_Oh, I just haven't met you yet_

_So good baby_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

Everyone clapped when the song finish and Cameron placed his guitar and away, grabbed Rory's hand and said, "Rory, I know we only known each other for a couple of weeks but during that time I know for sure that you are my long lost Irish bro. So will you be my Valentine?"

Rory grinned brightly and excitedly nodded his head, "Yes, I would love to be!" The crowd applauded and cheered as the two boys got off stage to official start their date.

Near the end of the night, AJ was on stage, "Alright everybody, this is an original song I wrote specifically for this holiday so I hope you all like it."

_There you are with your light brown hair  
Apologize cause all I did was stare  
And no I'm not a creeper  
I swear that I'm a keeper  
I'm just glad you notice that I was there  
_

_I got your name but I didn't get your number  
So now I'm filled with all this regret and wonder  
Would you want to see me  
Or would you want to kiss me  
I'm getting way ahead of myself  
_

_But I can't get you off of my mind  
No I can't  
No I can't  
Cause_

_I wish I would of asked you out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
About myself for those three minutes  
That you stood in front of me  
_

_I wish I hadn't walk away  
I wish I had the guts to say  
Would you be my  
I wish I would of asked you to be my Valentine  
Oh, be my Valentine_

* * *

Thanks for reading this, I just needed to express my love for Dameron in any possible way and this was the best choice and I ended up adding Harmony/Lindsay since I like her and I love her and AJ Rafael's covers.

Please review!


End file.
